Caprichos
by Ethanlya Kurose
Summary: Su pequeño mundo comenzó a ser invadido por un intruso. Una molestia que al final se había vuelto una necesidad mutua.


¡Hola! Sí, acepto los abucheos por todo el tiempo que he estado ausente en esta página. La universidad me asfixió y acabó con mi tiempo disponible para escribir. Aunque eso no significa que dejé botado UN MUNDO SIN TI, al contrario, voy reeditando los capítulos y eso me mantiene activa con el fic. Ahora voy a medio capítulo 14 para que esté decente :P. Después de esta barata excusa, había prometido dejar un fanfic sobre san valentín en mi perfil, lo cual por fin podré concretar ^^. Esta historia fue para un concurso de san valentín, así que lleva tiempo en mi carpetita de terminados u.u.

Espero que lo disfruten ¡y nuevamente me disculpo por la larga ausencia!

Aclaraciones: Universo alterno.

_"Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que del gran Masashi Kishimoto ^^. ¡545 del manga y aún no veo a Sasuke con sus ojos láser!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Caprichos<strong>

I

_A sus cortos seis años de existencia, el mundo de Sasuke giraba en torno a su admirable e inigualable hermano mayor, Itachi._

_No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz._

_Todo era perfecto, hasta que llegó el nefasto día en que su hermano lo llevó a casa a vivir con ellos._

_- Sasuke, el es Naruto kun y se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo - Le había dicho su hermano tomando de la mano a un niño un poco más pequeño que él, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.- ¿No es fabuloso? Serán grandes amigos._

_Los dos niños se habían mirado por un breve instante._

_- ¡Hola!- Saludó sonriendo el rubio._

_Para Sasuke, aquella sonrisa le había parecido de lo más estúpida. Y por supuesto, no le había quedado más opción que responder ante el saludo…_

_- Idiota._

Rememorando esos viejos tiempos, desde su cuarto observaba cómo el rubio le mostraba a su hermano los chocolates que le habían regalado sus _estúpidas_ compañeras por el _estúpido_ día de San Valentín.

Sí, tal vez odiaba demasiado ese tonto y comercial día, pero detestaba más la idiotizada sonrisa de Naruto mientras se jactaba por su hazaña, logrando aumentar el impulso por lanzarle uno de los libros más pesados que tenía a mano.

Habían pasado más de 3 años tras aquella fatídica presentación, y aunque a Sasuke no le agradaba en absoluto recordar esos tiempos...

_"¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras!"_

Sonrió con sorna al acordarse de las palabras que había emitido el ojiazul mientras pateaba furioso la puerta de su cuarto.

En aquel instante, sin duda alguna se sorprendió por los insultos que le dirigía Naruto, no obstante, hubo una cosa que deshizo su orgullo por unos segundos.

_"¡Seremos amigos, Sasuke! ¡Quieras o no!"_

Debía ser sincero en que no esperaba para nada esa reacción.

- ¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro dio un vistazo hacia abajo, donde el rubio agitaba sus brazos eufóricamente para que viera sus dulces de San Valentín en su intento por mortificarlo.

- _Seguro_- Murmuró levantándose.

Hacía 3 años que su pacífico mundo se desmoronó.

Y también, desde ese mísero instante un nuevo capricho comenzó a tomar forma y nombre...

- No te creas tanto, Naruto.

II

Naruto no se consideraba en absoluto como un chico codicioso.

Teniendo ya trece años, había crecido sabiendo que nada en la vida era fácil y no lamentaba para nada tener que conseguir las cosas bajo su propio esfuerzo.

Aunque debía admitir vergonzosamente que se aferraba a una fehaciente idea hacía más de 6 años…

- ¡Mira, Sasuke! ¡Conseguí chocolates!- Comentó jactándose orgulloso de su hazaña por haberle superado en algo.- ¡Muchos más que tú!- Rió comiendo un pastelillo de chocolate-banana con azúcar glas.

- ¿Y tú piensas que me interesa?- Replicó el albino dando por zanjado el tema volviendo a ver la televisión.

La alegría de aquel día en que se consideraba "de la amistad y del amor" se desvaneció tal como lo hacía el vapor.

Apretó frustrado la bolsa de papel en que llevaba sus chocolates y pastelillos de San Valentín. Una de las poquísimas hazañas que podía superar a Sasuke,

Existía algo que no podía conseguir por más que se esforzara en intentarlo y ese algo, que podía parecer de lo más insignificante a muchos, no era más que el reconocimiento de Sasuke como su igual.

¿Podía sentirse caprichoso ante eso?

Desde el día en que lo conoció, quiso ser su amigo tal como había mencionado Itachi. Se sentía feliz de no estar solo tras la muerte de sus padres. No obstante, nada salió como él esperaba que fuera y aunque detestaba la idea, no le quedaba más remedio que discutir día tras día con él y, de ese modo, obtener por leves minutos su atención.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me detestas tanto? - Dejó de lado la bolsa llena de dulces y se subió sobre la mesa de centro para colocarse frente a Sasuke- ¡Responde si te crees tan valiente! - Exigió poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de él.

- ¡¿De verdad quieres saberlo…? - Exclamó enfadado el pelinegro levantándose de su asiento y poniendo un pie sobre la mesa, para así también acercar su rostro y no dejarse intimidar.

- ¡Eso es obvio, idiota!

La puerta principal de la casa se cerró violentamente, asustando a los dos chicos.

Naruto que estaba parado sobre la mesa de centro, comenzó a perder el equilibrio y no hallando nada con que afirmarse, tomó con fuerza los hombros de Sasuke para no caer al suelo.

Siendo una mala opción, pues Sasuke no se encontraba en la mejor posición para soportar toda su fuerza y peso.

- ¡…!

Ambos sabían que caerían inevitablemente, pero ninguno esperaba que durante la caída sus rostros chocaran entre sí, cazando los labios del otro por error.

Aún se miraban incrédulos de que ninguno reaccionara para deshacer la unión de sus bocas.

Naruto se quitó de encima frotando sus labios rápidamente.

-¿Chocolate y banana? Odio lo dulce. - Escuchó farfullar al pelinegro también limpiándose la boca con algo de aspereza- El próximo que sea de chocolate extra amargo.

- ¡¿EH?

No se le había pasado por la cabeza_ esa clase_ de reconocimiento.

III

Naruto observaba con tristeza una de las tantas fotos de graduación que decoraban su cuarto, pues ya no podría volver a ver la mayoría de sus amigos con la misma frecuencia gracias al ingreso a la Universidad.

Muchos tomaban rumbos distintos, y Sasuke también lo haría.

Hizo una mueca al recordar ese detalle.

Mientras él seguiría quedándose en casa de los Uchiha, el pelinegro se iría a otra región de Japón para continuar sus estudios superiores.

- ¿De qué te preocupas tanto, Naruto? - Le decía Sasuke cada vez que sacaban el tema a colación.

Sería la primera vez que lo dejaría solo durante los 16 años que llevaban viviendo como una familia, y de los cuales cuatro eran de la relación seria que mantenían.

La partida de Sasuke sería la que más le costaría en aceptar.

¡Si solo hubiera sacado mayor puntaje en su examen de admisión, se habría podido ir con él!

- Estúpido y perfecto Sasuke, solo tú podías obtener un puntaje tan alto para ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio- Refunfuñaba Naruto apartando de su vista la fotografía y así poder sacar una enorme caja de su estantería.

- ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que seas tan cabezota?- Cuestionó Sasuke recargado en el umbral de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

Le miró enfadado por uno segundos, para luego exhalar profundamente y dejar de lado sus instintos de pelear con él por estupideces.

Se sentó en el suelo, lo que Sasuke imitó en el acto, y de ese modo dedicarse a abrir la caja.

El rostro del pelinegro se descompuso unos segundos al ver el contenido del objeto en cuestión.

- ¿Cómo puedes guardar esas cosas? ¿Acaso lo haces para un intento de suicidio en caso de que no regrese?

Naruto rió sosteniendo en sus manos un pastelillo y uno que otro chocolate.

- Me gusta tener recuerdos ¿Es un delito?- Preguntó poniéndole en la nariz del azabache los _dulces _para molestarlo_._

- Tener comida putrefacta de casi 12 años lo es- Respondió Sasuke asqueado.

Naruto observó los chocolates y pasteles con melancolía.

Si no mal recordaba, comenzó a tener ese mal hábito por guardar los dulces de San Valentín para cerciorarse de ganarle a Sasuke en algo. Sin embargo, a partir de los trece años esa idea cambió drásticamente.

- ¡Mira, tengo un chocolate de este año!- Exclamó señalando uno con forma de corazón- ¿Quieres comerlo? No creo que nos lleve al hospital- Comentó riendo.

- Si te lo dio Sai, me niego. Puede tener veneno.

- Lo hice yo, grandísimo imbécil.- Dijo el rubio mirándole de forma asesina.

Llevándose el chocolate a la boca y cogiendo con brusquedad a Sasuke por la nuca, besó al pelinegro con ansiedad.

Sasuke sonrió con altanería.

- Extra amargo…- Murmuró el Uchiha entre los espacios en que retomaban el aire.

- Entonces aprovecha, idiota- Jadeó burlesco el rubio.

- No guardes más estas cosas… es repugnante.

- Dame tú uno el próximo San Valentín y lo dejo ¿Promesa?

_Encaprichándose uno por el otro…_

- Promesa.

_¿No es así cómo comienzan las relaciones?_

…

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Me faltó decir que era una serie de drabbles convertido en one shot? ¡Lo lamento! xD.<p>

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta pequeña historia ^^ ¡Y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo futuramente en mis otros proyectos!

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido ^^.

_Bye bye~_

_Ethanlya Kurose_


End file.
